


Be Mine For Tonight

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Hypnotism, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Perhaps one day Alexander will love him the way that Magnus wants him to. But until then, he will settle for this, and convince his aching heart that it is enough.ORAlec marries Lydia, and being confined to secrecy is slowly tearing Magnus apart- even though he knows he will never stop it, because having any part of Alec is better than having none of him at all.Kinktober Prompt: Hypnotism
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Be Mine For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is... basically just angst?  
> I wasn't in the mood to write smut tonight but I am way behind on a lot of my prompts and needed to do something, so this ended up happening instead.   
> It's kinda smutty but it's mostly just angst.   
> This isn't the direction I wanted to go with this prompt, but the original idea clashes with my next prompt and I changed it to this.

“Could you…”

Alec doesn’t finish his question, instead letting it trail off as his eyes wander downwards, avoiding looking directly at Magnus. His cheeks are flushed and he’s digging his nails into his arm. Magnus can practically feel the desperation on him, and he hates to admit that he feels the same way. But he stands his ground because he still has some semblance of pride. 

“Could I what, Alexander?” He asks, making his voice as cold as possible. He knows he probably fails miserably. Alec can see right through him better than anyone ever has. 

“Magnus.” Alec whispers, his voice breaking on the last syllable, “ _ Please _ .” 

Magnus looks at him. 

It’s sick, he thinks, how much he hates and loves this man. How much he wants to both evaporate him to dust on the floor where he stands and kiss him senseless. 

Magnus’ pride only holds out for so long, and he opens the door wider to let Alec in. Alec hesitates only briefly, his eyes widening a bit as though he hadn’t expected this outcome, though Magnus has no idea why. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. 

The thought only makes him more bitter, and before he can stop himself he asks, in as casual a tone he can manage, “How’s Lydia?” 

Alec bristles at the mention of her name, “Stop it.”

“Why?” Magnus asks, “Don’t care to talk about your wife? Does she know where you are right now?”

Magnus knows that the answer is No, but he feels a sick sort of pleasure in the way Alec’s face morphs into a painful grimace at the cruel reminders of his infidelity.

Magnus summons a shot glass to his hand and downs it in one go.

“Why do you do this? Can’t you just…” Alec runs a hand through his already disheveled hair, “Can’t we just-”

“Just what?” Magnus laughs, “Just fuck? You can say it, Alexander.” 

When Alec says nothing, only stares at him with that practiced empty gaze that he always adopts, Magnus turns on his heels and starts walking towards his bedroom. He knows that Alec will follow him, and even if he doesn’t it will only be for their own benefit. 

But Alec does. 

Magnus stands in the middle of the room, watching as Alec closes the door behind him and then walks towards him. They’re standing so close together that Magnus can feel Alec’s breath on him. Alec’s eyes flutter shut, leaning in so his lips hover right next to Magnus’.

But Magnus stays still. He needs Alec to make the first move. He needs Alec to  _ want _ this. Perhaps one day Alec will love him the way that Magnus wants him to. But until then, he will settle for this, and convince his aching heart that it is enough.

Alec’s hands brush against Magnus’ waist and pull him in, and Magnus lets himself go; lets himself fall into Alec’s kiss, the slow drag of their tongues moving together perfectly in tandem the way they always do. 

They kiss until they’re both gasping for breath, and when Alec pulls back his lips are pink and slightly swollen. 

They fall into the bed together, pulling at each other's clothes in an attempt to get them off without having to pull away from each other. Finally, Magnus loses his patience and banishes them. Where he sends them, he’s not entirely sure. He’ll deal with that afterwards. Alec’s now free cock brushes against Magnus’ thigh, and he gasps into Magnus’ mouth at the feel of it. 

Magnus grinds down, choking off his own moan as Alec’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull. 

“Please.” Alec whispers, “Magnus…”

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus asks. He nips at Alec’s lips as he pulls up, enjoying the small unhappy whine Alec makes at the distance placed between them, “Tell me what you want.”

Magnus knows very well what Alec wants, but he’s still going to make him say it.

Alec closes his eyes, and Magnus grinds his teeth together to prevent himself from saying anything.

“Fuck me.” Alec says softly. Magnus groans. Only Alec can make such a filthy statement sound so… innocent.

Magnus reaches down to pepper kisses along Alec’s shoulder blades, wanting desperately to bite down and leave a mark but knowing that even if he does, Alec will simply iratze them away before going back home. 

Alec exhales with a breathy moan as Magnus pushes one finger into him, rotating gently. Alec’s eyes are still closed. They usually are when they’re like this. Magnus understands, but he can’t stop himself from looking. He needs to look and memorize every inch of Alec’s features; the curve of his brow, his full lips and the way his teeth bite into them to prevent himself from making too much noise, the little dimple at the top of his nose. The dark red flush that covers his pale skin.

He is a work of art, made to be admired.

When Magnus sinks into him, he stifles his moan in Alec’s neck. Alec wraps his legs around him and tries to pull him impossibly closer, his fingers scraping lightly down Magnus’ back as Magnus moves with a steady pace inside of him. 

“You’re so tight.” Magnus breathes, “Gods, you feel heavenly, Alexander.” 

“So do you.” Alec says back. 

It’s almost too much for Magnus to bear.

He feels the familiar heat rising inside him as he nears his orgasm. From the noises Alec is making underneath him, he feels the same. Magnus pulls back just enough to capture his lips again, drinking in every sound he makes. Alec is all around him, the feel of his body against Magnus’ a perfect rapture that is both the best and most devastating thing that Magnus has ever felt. Alec is the only person who can undo him this way, and he will never be his. Not in the way Magnus wants him to be. Not in any way that  _ matters _ .

They come almost at the same time, Magnus gripping Alec’s cock and jerking him in time with his own thrusts until he releases all over his own stomach, hands grasping anywhere on Magnus that they can reach. 

They lie together afterwards, when Magnus has magicked them clean and Alec is curled in on himself. This is always the most unbearable of their time together. There is as much space between them on the bed as there can be without one of them falling off. 

“I have to tell you something.” Alec finally says, breaking the silence after long minutes of tension have stretched between them. He says it so quietly that Magnus almost doesn’t hear it. 

“What is it?” 

“I wanted you to hear it from me.” Alec stalls, “Before there’s any kind of announcement.”

“Just spit it out, Alexander.” Magnus tells him.

“Lydia is pregnant.”

Magnus’ first instinct is to laugh. Because the thought of Lydia being pregnant -of Alec doing to her what it would take for her to  _ become _ pregnant- is such an insane concept that Magnus had never even considered it before. Which is his own fault, of course. They’re  _ married _ . They’re  _ Shadowhunters _ . What else was there to be done?

When Alec doesn’t laugh with him, Magnus comes to the realization that he is serious.

Alec is no longer looking at him. His eyes are down, and there are a million things that Magnus wants to say to him and that moment.

What comes out is, “Get out.”

Alec gasps, shock coloring his features as his eyes dart up and search Magnus’ face incredulously, clearly thinking he had misheard.

“Magnus-”

Magnus jumps out of the bed. 

“Leave, Alexander. Go home to your wife.”

Magnus feels every part of him shutting down, an almost instinctive response to the way Alec has just sent his entire world crashing down. He looks back to the bed where he’d just bared his soul and finds Alec sitting up, staring at him.

Alec looks like he wants to argue, to explain, to say anything to buy himself more time, but something in Magnus’ expression must have warned him off. He stands, and Magnus magicks his clothes back on, making Alec jump slightly with the suddenness of it.

“I-I’m sorry.” Alec whispers. His eyes are wide and glossy with unshed tears. Magnus can barely stand to look at him. He only blames himself. He’d foolishly begun to think that this was something he could claim as entirely his own. That even while  _ he _ went out and fucked his feelings away in whatever warm body would have him, that Alec was  _ his _ . It was such a stupid dream, he can hardly believe he ever let himself indulge it. He doesn’t want to think about Lydia, or Alec’s _ child. _

Without thinking, Magnus crosses the room until he is standing as close to Alec as they had been earlier. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec repeats. 

Magnus believes him. But there isn’t anything either of them can do about it now.

“Alexander.” He says softly. He holds Alec’s gaze, not letting him look away. He commits those eyes to memory, one last time, and then he presses their foreheads together. 

He wants to kiss him again, but Magnus knows that if he does that now he will never stop.

“I love you.” He whispers. He has only enough time to hear the soft gasp of Alec’s response before Magnus is reciting the words of a spell.

When they next break apart, Alec’s eyes are dazed and slightly unfocused. Nothing of the affection for Magnus he wore only seconds ago linger in his expression now.

“Goodbye, Alec.” Magnus says. He opens a portal, waves a hand, and sends Alec back to the Institute. He’ll go to bed and wake in the morning, with no memory of this night or any night he and Magnus had ever spent together. 

The pain of it feels as though it will swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!


End file.
